


Vom Zauber des zweiten Blicks

by Serpentina1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, First Love, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Redemption, Slow Build, Sneaking around in the dungeons, keeping secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Nach der berüchtigten Schlacht in der Schwarzwasser Bucht begibt sich ein aufgewühlter und emotionsgeladener König Joffrey in die Kerker hinab, um sich im Angesicht seiner Gefangenen zu sonnen und so sein sichtlich angeschlagenes Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Er wird allerdings eine Überraschung erleben, in jenen finsteren Zellen unter dem Roten Bergfried, denn es ist wohl weit mehr an seiner ‘Cousine’, der Prinzessin Shireen, als es ein flüchtiger Blick auf ihre von Grauschuppen gezeichnete Wange vermuten ließe. Und so mag schließlich – allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz – dennoch ein echter Baratheon aus ihm werden...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Verzichtserklärung: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen, welche von G.R.R. Martin erdacht und geschrieben wurden.  
> Mein Schreiben dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und verfolgt keinerlei finanzielle Interessen. Einzig die von mir erdachten Personen und die unmittelbare Handlung dieser Geschichte gehören mir.

~Shireen~

Shireen Baratheon hatte das Meer schon immer geliebt, die atemberaubende Schönheit blauschimmernder, flaschengrüner und sturmgrauer Wellen, welche sich von weißer Gischt gekrönt an den felsigen Ständen und schroffen Klippen unterhalb der Burg brachen.

Wann immer sie sich einsam und verloren gefühlt hatte war er da gewesen, jener vertraute Klang der Wellen, die in einem nie endenden Rhythmus von Gefahr und Verheißung gegen die Küste Drachensteins brandeten. Verlässlich, beständig und unabänderlich, selbst in den friedlichen Jahren der langen Sommernächte. Das gleichmäßige, kraftvolle Rauschen der Brandung war ihr zutiefst vertraut, hatte es sie doch in so mancher Nacht, anstelle der Stimme einer Mutter in den Schlaf begleitet.

Es gab keine steilen Klippen oder hochaufpeitschende Wellen in der Bucht von Königsmund und doch war ihr die See hier ein Feind – eine Bedrohung. In dieser Nacht fürchtete sie sich vor den dunklen, bodenlosen Tiefen unter den Planken ihres Schiffes, ganz gleich wie weit draußen es auch vor Anker liegen mochte. Die See dieser Nacht war ihr in keiner Weise vertraut – ganz und gar nicht!

Das gleißend grüne Feuer der Schwarzwasserbucht war ein entsetzlicher Anblick! Furchteinflößend.

Sie vermochte kaum zu verstehen was ihr und den anderen da wiederfuhr.

Alles geschah so schnell – viel zu schnell, als dass sie es hätte begreifen können.

Voller Verwirrung sah sie sich um, wurde Teil des Geschehens...

Nur einen Augenblick zuvor, hatte sie noch an der Seite ihrer Mutter an Deck der ‘Seeschlange’ gestanden und hatte – in einem letzen, zerbrechlichen Moment der Stille und Sicherheit – die Schiffe ihres Vaters und Ser Davos’ aus der Entfernung betrachtet.

Dann plötzlich – aus dem Nichts heraus – flutete das Grün heran. Gleißendes Grün fegte in sekundenschnelle und mit ungeheurer Wucht und Zerstörungskraft über die Wasseroberfläche. Von einem Augenblick zu anderen war es da – den ganzen weiten Weg aus der Bucht hinaus – und erreichte ihren vermeintlich sicheren Ankerplatz hier draußen auf dem offenen Meer.

Wie konnte das möglich sein? Wie... nur?

Alles geschah so plötzlich... so unglaublich schnell... Sie begriff noch immer nicht, was da überhaupt passierte, als die Flammen bereits unter dem Schiffsboden emporschossen... über die Reling brandeten.... und sie einschlossen. Sie alle.

Von da an, gab es kein Halten mehr – keinen Ausweg... Es schien nichts anderes mehr zu geben, als – grün – ringsumher.

Das Feuer griff rasch um sich, erfasste die Schiffsplanken, erfasste Kleidung und Haar der Menschen, so dass sie zu lebenden, schreienden, sich windenden Fackeln wurden. Es gab nichts mehr als Feuer – grüne, tödlich lodernde Flammen – Schreie und das scharfe, splitternde Geräusch berstenden Holzes...

Einen Herzschlag lang lähmte sie die Überraschung, ließ sie erstarrt vor Furcht verweilen, dann jedoch, gewann der Überlebenswille die Oberhand und bevor sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen vermochte – stürzte sich Shireen Baratheon bereits über den Rand der Reling in das letzte Fleckchen dunklen, nicht ‚grün-lodernden’ Wassers das sie finden konnte.

Nur weg von hier...

Der bloße Aufprall raubte ihr dem Atem und kaum dass sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, so traf sie auch schon das volle Ausmaß dessen, was hier mit ihr geschah. Sie kämpfte ums nackte Überleben, kämpfte verzweifelt aller Aussichtslosigkeit zum Trotz.

Über ihr nichts als jenes züngelnde grüne Feuer, dass es ihr ganz und gar unmöglich machte den Kopf aus dem Wasser zu heben.

Luft.

Sie musste atmen! Musste es einfach!

Und doch konnte sie es nicht wagen den Kopf aus dem Wasser zu heben. Sie durfte es nicht!

Es gab dort nichts – nichts als Feuer und Zerstörung über ihr – und dennoch...

Sie brauchte Luft! So verzweifelt...

Es kostete sie alle Überwindungskraft den Kopf nicht über die brennenden Wellen emporzuheben. Doch es half nichts, war alles vergebens.

Die Welt verblasste für Shireen Baratheon, kehrte sich um – und die ferne vage Erinnerung eines beinahe vergessenen Wiegenliedes erfüllte ihre rasch schwindenden Sinne als sie nun von der Strömung erfasst und fortgetrieben wurde...

 

Es ist immer Som-mer , un-ter dem Meer

Ich weiß es längst, oh, oh, oh

Die Vögel geschuppt, die Fische flie-gen

Ich weiß es längst, oh, oh, oh

Es fällt trockner Re-gen, und der Schnee steigt auf

Ich weiß es längst, oh, oh, oh

Die Steine ber-sten, das Was-ser brennt

Die Schatten komm’n zum Tanz, mein Herr

Die Schat-ten kom-men zum Spiel mit dir

Die Schatten komm’n zum Tanz, mein Herr

Die Schat-ten blei-ben – hier…

Verzweifelt kämpfte sie an, gegen die Schwärze jener Schatten, die nun tatsächlich zu kommen schienen und dann – war da einfach nur gar nichts mehr...

 

~Joffrey~

 

Als das erste Licht des neuen Morgens über die Türme der Roten Bergfrieds hinweg in die Bucht spähte wurde das volle Ausmaß der unerbittlichen Schlacht die hier gewütet hatte und die Zerstörung die sie gebracht hatte offenkundig.

Mehr als ein Dutzend Schiffe waren am Strand zerschellt. Weitere, rauchende Trümmer ragten aus dem Wasser. Noch immer züngelten grünliche, unnatürliche Flammen daran empor. Die gesamte Bucht bot ein Bild der Zerstörung. Wohin er den Blick auch richtete, überall sah er nichts als Trümmer und Zerstörung und unzählige Tote...

Mehr als er je zu sehen erwartet hätte.

Verkohlte Leichen übersäten den Strand. Viele trieben noch immer im Wellensaum der Bucht umher.

Die Aufräumarbeiten hatten bereits begonnen doch es würde gewiss noch Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate dauern bis ein einigermaßen erträglicher Zustand wiederhergestellt sein würde, vom ursprünglich dekadent, luxuriösen Erscheinungsbild der Stadt ganz zu schweigen.

Trotz des letztendlich erfolgreichen Ausgangs der Schlacht war Joffrey Baratheon alles andere als zufrieden. Er war im Angesicht der Schlacht von lähmender Furcht erfasst worden und er war sich nur allzu bewusst das wenig glorreiches und königliches in seinem Handeln der vergangenen Nacht gelegen hatte.

Nun, da die Gefahr gebannt war, ärgerte es ihn, dass es sein Onkel Tyrion gewesen war, der die Stadt an seiner Stelle gehalten hatte und auch wenn er zuvor über die Maßen erleichtert über ihr Auftauchen gewesen war – nun ärgerte ihn auch die Tatsache, dass es sein Großvater und seine Armee gewesen waren, die das Blatt letztendlich gewendet hatten. Es erzürnte ihn geradezu. In jenen letzten, furchteinflößenden Minuten vor der Ankunft seines Großvaters – als er schon fest damit gerechnet hatte, die Stadt werde dem Zorn Stannis Baratheon’s und seiner Armee zum Opfer fallen – hatte er keinerlei Hoffnung mehr darin gesetzt, die Nacht zu überleben.

Und erst da – in einem seltenen Moment der klaren Selbsteinschätzung – war er sich seiner Unfähigkeit zu regieren und seiner Feigheit bewusst geworden. Deutlicher, als er es sonst wohl je getan hätte. Auch war ihm klar geworden, dass es in der ganzen Stadt keinen Ort geben würde, an dem ihn Stannis Baratheon nicht aufspüren würde – ganz gleich, wie sehr er auch versuchen mochte sich zu verstecken. Angst hatte ihn erfüllt. Schrecken.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Allem was er selbst je für möglich gehalten hätte, hatte sich seine Sorge in jenen dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht – als alle Hoffnung verloren schien – nicht nur auf sein eigenes Schicksal gerichtet. Er hatte sich vielmehr auch um das Wohlergehen seiner Mutter gesorgt, darüber was die Niederlage für sie bedeuten mochte. Das Schicksal seines sonst so wenig geschätzten, jüngeren Bruders hatte ihn gekümmert – seltsamerweise – und er war mehr als nur froh darüber gewesen wenigstens seine Schwester im fernen Dorne in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Eine überaus seltsame Erfahrung war das gewesen. Fremd und ungebeten. Geradezu befremdlich.

Noch immer konnte er nicht vollends ermessen, was da mit ihm geschehen war und nun, da die Schatten der Nacht allmählich der Dämmerung eines neuen Tages wichen – eines Tages, den zu sehen er im übrigen niemals erwartet hätte – fühlte er sich bereits beschämt solche Schwäche überhaupt empfunden und noch dazu gezeigt zu haben.

Dennoch hatte er diese Erfahrungen gemacht und die Erkenntnis hinterließ einen tiefen, intensiven Eindruck des Bedauerns in seiner Seele zusammen mit dem bitteren Gefühl der Scham, sosehr er dies auch zu leugnen versuchte.

Nun allerdings, begann Joffrey Baratheon wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, fest entschlossen sich derartigen Unsinn möglichst rasch aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Er hatte Nachricht erhalten, dass sich Stannis Baratheon und seine Tochter unter den Gefangenen befanden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Nun ja, das ist unser Ausgangspunkt. Eine ziemlich verfahrene, aussichtslose Sache für unser Pairing, wie es scheinen mag.  
> Auch ihre Eltern sind vermutlich kaum besser. Es sieht momentan nun wirklich nicht nach freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zwischen Stannis und Cersei aus.  
> Doch, falls Euch die augenscheinliche Absurdität des Pairings nicht allzu sehr abschreckt, lasst die Geschichte einfach einmal auf Euch wirken. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja Euch für die Idee zu begeistern. Ich bin sehr gespannt zu hören, wie Ihr darüber denkt. 
> 
> Serpentina
> 
> PS: Auch der Songtext, gehört leider nicht mir. Ich habe mir lediglich die Freiheit genommen die Worte zu übersetzen, da es mir für diese Geschichte stimmiger erschien. Das englische Original heißt: ‘It’s always summer under the sea’ oder einfach: ‘Shireen’s song’ und ist am Ende der 5 Folge der 3 Staffel zu hören.


	2. Eröffnung - Abgelehntes Königsgambit

~Joffrey~

 

Die breite Treppe, die nahe dem Thronsaal begann, führte tief in die Kerker hinab wie seit jeher, vorbei an den Drachenschädeln, welche ihm - seit jeher - einen wohligen Schauder über den Rücken gejagt hatten. 

Doch nie zuvor hatte er auch nur ansatzweise versucht, sich vorzustellen von solch einer Kreatur angegriffen zu werden.

Wie viel schrecklicher und verheerender als alles in der Nacht zuvor Gesehene, musste tatsächliches Drachenfeuer sein? Und doch vermochte er kaum sich Schrecklicheres als jene grünen züngelnden Flammen der Zerstörung vorzustellen.   

So vieles war seltsam an diesem Morgen. Nicht, dass er auch nur im Entferntesten damit gerechnet hätte, das Licht dieses neuen Tages zu sehen; dies allein war seltsam genug... Doch auch jetzt noch, abseits der verheerenden Ausmaße der Zerstörung klangen die Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht in seinem Bewustsein nach – nun, fern ab von Turbel und Siegestaumel, vielleicht sogar eindrücklicher als zuvor – und hinterließen ein nagendes, beklemmendes Gefühl des Selbsthasses und der Scham, das ihn mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und zorniger Bitterkeit erfüllte. 

Im Angesichts der Zerstörung ringsumher war es beinahe befremdlich all dies hier so gänzlich unverändert zu finden. 

Staub tanzte träge in den hier nur vereinzelt herabfallenden Streifen von Tageslicht, welche den Unterschied zu den unzähligen, von beständiger Schwärze der Schatten erfüllten Winkeln und Nischen geradezu zu betonen schienen.

Mit jedem Schritt verblassten die Helligkeit, die Geräusche und Belange der Welt dort oben immer mehr, wichen dem immer deutlicheren Wiederhall seiner Schritte und dem Tanz des Fackelscheins auf den felsigen Wänden... 

Die Luft war leicht abgestanden, wie damals, die Atmosphäre auf eine geradezu anziehende Weise gruselig, beklemmend gespenstisch und bei alledem gewissermaßen erschreckend vertaut.

Sie hielt ihren Zauber. Auch heute. 

Leuchtend weiß hoben sich die Schädel der Drachen vom dämmrigen Zwielicht ringsumher ab. Riesig und unverändert lagen sie da. Furchteinflößend über den Tod hinaus... 

 

_~o~_

Als sie noch sehr viel jünger gewesen waren, hatten sich Myrcella und er gelegentlich hier herunter geschlichen, um einander darin herauszufordern, wer sich am nächsten an diese stummen Zeugen jener Monster heranwagte. Sie hatten regelrecht darum gewetteifert, wer von ihnen es wagen mochte, die eindrucksvollen Schädel der riesenhaften Kreaturen am eingehensten zu betrachten – wenn nicht gar zu berühren.   

Eine Mutprobe, die ihm so manchen wohligen Gruselschauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Überlegen hatte er sich gefühlt im Angesicht des Zauderns seiner jüngeren Schwester und doch war es oft genug Myrcella gewesen, die seine eigene Waghalsigkeit sogar noch in den Schatten gestellt hatte.

Natürlich waren die dabei nie auch nur in die Nähe eines der Gefangenen gekommen, doch war ihm stets klar gewesen, dass er sie zu derartigem Unsinn nicht hätte anstiften dürfen. So hatten sie also all diese Exkursionen und Abenteuer wohlweißlich für sich behalten, denn es war ihnen beiden nur allzu bewußt gewesen, dass man ihnen wohl nicht erlaubt hätte, an einem Ort wie diesem zu spielen – noch dazu so ganz allein... 

Eben diese Heimlichkeit aber, hatte einen Großteil des Zaubers ausgemacht und es hatte sich dabei um eine der unbeschwerteren Kindheitserinnerungen gehandelt, bei denen es ihnen gelungen war dem zeitweise überwältigenden Einfluss und Beschützerinstinkt ihrer Mutter zu entkommen und etwas - wie sie es damals empfunden hatten – _wirklich Gefährliches_ zu tun. 

Einmal jedoch, musste Tommen ihnen nachgeschlichen sein, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten und das jammervolle Geschrei ihres in Alpträumen gefangenen kleinen Bruders hatte in der folgenden Nacht für einigen Aufruhr gesorgt und ihn damit in eine äußerst unangenehme Situation gebracht.

Für die kleine Myrcella war es bei einer schlichen Ermahnung geblieben, doch ihn hatte die ganze leidige Angelegenheit in deutliche Erklärungsnot gestürzt und weder die zornbebende Strafpredigt seiner Mutter, noch die kühle, doch strenge Zurechtweisung seines Vaters am nächsten Morgen waren ihm in angenehmer Erinnerung geblieben. 

Vielleich hätten sie beide ihre gelegentlichen Eskaparden dennoch fortgesetzt, doch von jenem Tag an, hatte seine Schwester sehr viel mehr Zeit unter den wachsamen Blicken ihrer Septa verbringen müssen und ihm selbst hatte sein fortan nahezu allgegenwärtiger Begleiter ‘Ich bin kein Ritter – Clegane’ den Spaß verdorben und dafür gesorgt, dass sich das Erlebnis nicht wiederholen würde.   

_~o~_

 

Nachdem sie die Drachenschädel passiert hatten wurde es merklich dunkler.

Weit weniger Fackeln erhellten die sich nun immer mehr verjüngende Treppe je tiefer sie stiegen. Grobe, in den Stein gehauene Stufen, die immer weiter und weiter hinab in die Dunkelheit führten.

Finster. Schwarz. Endlos.

Schon bald war der flackernde Lichtschein der Fackeln an den russgeschwärzten Wänden die einzige Helligkeit ringsumher. 

Doch – wann immer er den Kopf wandte, um sich seines allgegenwärtigen Begleiters zu versichern, blickte ihm nun ein anderes Gesicht entgegen. Weniger finster, doch seltsam leidenschaftslos, bärtig und in in seiner ‚Narbenlosigkeit’ geradezu beängstigend fremd.

Es war das Gesicht von Ser Meryn Trant, das nun in der Dunkelheit hinter ihm auftauchte wann immer er sich umwandte, denn von Clegane fehlte nach den grauenvollen Ereignissen der letzten Nacht nach wie vor jede Spur und zu seiner Überraschung bedauerte er das –

Clegane wäre ihm sehr viel vertauter gewesen, beinahe willkommen.... Clegane hätte ihn nicht derart belauert, sondern ihn möglicherweise sogar verstanden und so, erschreckend dies auch sein mochte, fehlte ihm sein düster, missmutiger Begleiter nun sogar – irgendwie...

 

_~o~_

 

Sein Weg führte ihn weiter abwärts, durch feuchte, düstere Kerker in denen das Wasser an den Wänden herunterrann.Trostlose jammervolle Gestalten, die auf feuchtem fauligem Stroh kauerten, blinzelten ihm im Licht der Fackel entgegen. Dieser Platz war ganz sicher nicht dafür gedacht, Gefangene über einen längeren Zeitraum zu beherbergen, sondern diente lediglich der kurzfristigen Verwahrung, dazu angetan, Angst und Abscheu zu schüren und Gefangene so rasch als möglich mürbe zu machen. Niemand vermochte hier wohl länger als einige Wochen durchhalten, geschweige denn Jahre. 

Anders der hintere, tief unter dem Roten Bergfried gelegenen Teil des Kerkers, der den _besonderen_ Gefangenen vorbehalten war. 

Die schwere, fest veriegelte Eingangstür, die diesen Teil des Kerkers zusätzlich sicherte, wurde von drei Soldarten der Stadtwache bewacht, welche rasch und respektvoll die Köpfe neigten sobald sie seiner gewahr wurden. Schrecken und Überraschung über sein unerwartetes Auftauchen waren ihnen deutlich anzusehen und hastig traten sie zurück um ihn und seinen finster blickenden Begleiter passieren zu lassen.

Verhöre und Befragungen der hier Untergebrachten fanden unter vier, höchstens sechs Augen statt. 

Dieser Teil der Kerker beherbegte ausschließlich Gefangene von denen man sich größeren Nutzen versprach. Vorteilhafte Verhandlungen, Lösegeldforderungen oder andere - politische Vorteile.

Auch Ned Stark hatte man dereinst hier untergebracht und damals hatte er definitiv übereilt gehandelt. Ein Fehler, den er so ganz sicher nicht zu wiederholen gedachte. 

Allein die Tatsache, dass sein eben noch so furchteibflößenden Widersacher und seine verunstaltete Missgeburt von einer Tochter, ihm nun ausgeliefert waren, war eine Aussicht, die so süß und verlockend war, dass sie beinahe für die durchlittenen Schrecken letzte Nacht entschädigte. Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht selbst die Genugtuung nehmen seine Überlegenheit auszukosten indem eine vorschnelle Hinrichtung anordnte. 

Oh nein! Sie würden für all die Schrecken und Ängste der vergangenen Nacht bezahlen und die Demütigung, die sie ihm eingebracht hatten.

Die bloße Vorstellung davon ließ ihn seine Schritte in beinahe froher Erwartung beschleunigen. Es war genau das, was er brauchte, um sich wieder wohl zu fühlen. Er war überzeugt davon.

 

_~o~_

 

Dunkel war es auch hier. Dunkel und kalt. Doch glitzerten die Wände hier nicht von Nässe überzogen. 

Abschnittsweise herrschte auch hier tiefe nachtschwarze Finsternis, um den Gefangenen eine Orientierung im unwahrscheinichen Falle einer Flucht unmöglich zu machen. Es gab jedoch immer wieder Luft- und Lichtschächte, die hier und da diffuses Zwielicht über die felsigen Wände huschen ließen. Die Wände selbst schienen aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und allunfassender Stille zu bestehen – hier unten – wo das Geräusch ihrer Schritte düster und unheilsschwer in den endlosen leeren Gängen wiederhallte. Wie furchtbar, sich vorzustellen hier unten Tage, Wochen oder gar Jahre seines Lebens zubringen zu müssen... 

Die Zellen lagen hier so weit von einander entfernt, dass sie Gespräche zwischen den Gefangenen schwer, wenn nicht gar unmöglich machten. Die meisten von ihnen standen leer und so war es um so überraschender in einer der Zellen zu seiner Linken eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. 

In der Befürchtung, dass ihn nun – so kurz vor dem Ziel – dennoch der Mut verlassen mochte, verbot er sich jedoch seine Schritte auch nur zu verlangsamen. Nur flüchig und im Vorrübergehen wandte er den Kopf und alles was er dabei wahrnahm, war dei vage, schmale Silluette eines Mädchens, die sich nur unmerklich von den dämmrigen Schatten ringsumher unterschied.

Cousine Shireen, ganz sicher. Doch nicht Ziel seines Interesses – bisher...

 

_~Stannis~_

 

Monoton und gleichförmig schlug ein Wassertropfen irgendwo in den Tiefen der Kerker auf den felsigen Boden. Sein Echo hallte gleichsam gespenstisch in der Finsternis wieder, wurde von den felsigen Wänden zurückgeworfen... 

Dann fiel ein weiterer Wassertropfen... 

...und noch einer... 

...immer wieder… 

Es war das Erste gewesen, das er wahrgenommen hatte, als er – ein paar Stunden zuvor – die Augen geöffnet hatte und – lange Zeit – war dieses Geräusch, das Einzige in der pechschwarzen Finsternis ringsumher gewesen.   

In einer Finsternis, die so tiefschwarz und endlos zu sein schien, so und gnadenlos und unerbittlich, dass sie die tiefsten Ängste eines Menschen zu schüren vermochte. 

…Ein weiterer Tropfen fiel von der steinernen Decke… es war...

Befremdlich. 

 

_~o~_

Er vermochte schwerlich zu sagen, wieviel Zeit seit der Schlacht vergangen war. Einer Schlacht, die er verloren hatte. Der Anprall des Wildfeuers war verheerend gewesen und die Opfer mochten seine schlimmsten Erwartungen noch um ein Vielfaches übersteigen. 

Dennoch waren sie weiter vorgerückt, hatten mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit gekämpft um die Stadttore zu erreichen. Auf den Mauern waren sie bereits gewesen. Hatten somit mehr als nur berechtige Hoffnungen gehegt, dass sie siegreich sein würden als plötzliches Hufgetrappel und Schwerterklingen sie eines Besseren belehret hatten.

Wenn nur nicht Tywin Lannister mit seinen Truppen über sie hereingebrochen wäre...

Wenn nur...

Ja, wenn...

Eines der letzen Dinge das ihm vor Augen stand war ein Wirbel von Scharlachrot und Gold, eine Flut von Lannister Soldaten, die seine Truppen überrannt – all ihr Bestreben dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatten. 

Seine Männer hatten ihn bewahren – vor sich selbst – schützen wollen indem sie ihn von der Schlacht fortzuziehen versuchten. Doch er hatte sich ihren Bemühungen widersetzt, fest entschlossen bis zum letzen Augenblick zu kämpfen – unwillig eine Niederlage auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen – bis ein Schlag über den Kopf ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. 

Was danach geschehen war vermochte er nicht zu sagen, doch ganz offensichtlich waren sie nicht erfolgreich gewesen.

Es war schwer zu sagen, wo genau er sich befand, mit nichts als pechschwarzer Finsterniss ringsumher – doch die Ketten, die seine Handgelenke umschlossen legten den berechtigten Schluss nahe, dass es ein Kerker war.  

Ebenso die nähere Untersuchung seiner Umgebung. Allem Anschein war er an an eine felsige Wand gekettet. Es war ihm möglich sich hinzustellen, sogar einige Schrite in die ungewisse Schwärze, die sich vor ihm ins Endlose auszudehnen schien, zu unternehmen bevor die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken seine Bewegungen einschränkten und ein weiteres Fortkommen unmöglich machten. 

Bei der Erkundung der unmittelbaren Umgebung hatten seine Hände dabei nichts als die grobbehauene felsige Struktur des Boden und der Wand hinter ihm ertasten können. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete ein strohbedeckter Vorsprung um sich darauf niederzulassen. 

Laut und vernehmlich hatte er wieder und wieder nach jenen gerufen die ihn gefangen hielten – hatte gefordert dass sie sich ihm offenbaren und ihm gegenübertreten mochten – doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen.

Nach seinen Männern hatte er gerufen, allen voran Ser Davos, der zugegebenermaßen sein größtes Vertrauen besaß.

Wieder und wieder hatte er den Namen seiner Tochter gerufen in der vagen, verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass sie es lebend aus dem alptraumhafen Inferno der Bucht heraus geschafft haben mochte – sogar nach Selyse hatte er gerufen. 

Doch auf keinen seiner Rufe hatte er eine Antwort erhalten. Da war Niemand.

Nichts. Nur seine eigene Stimme, die fremd und furchterregend im Dunkel des Kerkers widerhallte. Doch keine Antwort. Keine Spur eines anderen menschlichen Wesens ringsumher. Das gelegentliche Rascheln unter dem Stroh verstummte beim Klang seiner Rufe und was immer dort herumkroch, entfernte sich. 

Doch kaum, dass er in resigniertes Schweigen verfiel, kroch die Stille wieder heran – bedrohlich und unaufhaltsam. _  
_

Niemand war hier. Kein Geräusch. Nichts.

Mit der Ausnahme des einzelnen Wassertropfens der monoton und denervierend in der Finsternis wiederhallte und bereits in unerträglichem Maße an seinen Nerven zu zerren begann.

Nichts sonst war da gar nicht - nichts als Stille.

 

_~o~_

 

In das stetige, monotone Klopfen des tropfenden Wassers mischte sich nun der verheißungsvolle Klang langsam, doch stetig herrannnahender Schritte. 

Eine Person, vielleicht auch zwei. Was mochten sie bringen? Die Aussicht auf das Beil des Henkers? Verhandlungen? Folter? Was wohl so ziemlich auf das selbe hinauslaufen mochte, seiner aktuellen Lage nach zu schließen... 

Die Ketten, die seine Handgelenke umschlossen klirrten, als er zum Schutz gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit die Augen abschirmte. Er blinzelte. 

Ganz in Samt und Brokart gekleidet, blickte ihm der Grund seiner gescheiterten Invasion entgegen. Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, noch sehr viel mehr Junge als Mann mit dem goldenen Haar und der makellosen, doch seltsam unnahbaren Schönheit seiner Schwägerin. Augen so grün, wie die aller Löwen aus den Hügeln. Doch kalt wie Eis.

Der Junge hatte nun so rein gar nichts von seinem Bruder. Nicht der Hauch eines Baratheon in ihm! Wie nur hatte sie die Welt solange täuschen können?

Doch das Auge betrachtete die Dinge nuneinmal so, wie es sie zu sehen erwartete. Nur so hatte es wohl möglich sein können... 

„Onkel,“ schalle ihm eine jugendliche Stimme entgegen, so höhnisch, dass sie die Höflichkeit ihrer Worte Lügen strafte. „Wie schön, dass wir einander endlich kennenlernen.“ 

„Ich bin nicht Euer Onkel,” gab Stannis mit unverholener Aggession zur Antwort. 

Sein Gegenüber jedoch, legte eine geradezu desinteressierte Ruhe an den Tag, als er nun mit aufgesetztem Bedauern entgegnete: „Ah – Irgendwie hatte ich geahnt, dass Ihr das sagen würdest. Wie schade...” 

„Ganz recht,” grollte Stannis, „Ihr seid nicht mein Neffe!” Mit unverholener Provokation hob er den Kopf um ihn direkt anzusehen. „Thronräuber.” 

Schroff und unversönlich klang diese Beleidigug in seinen eigenen Ohren, hallte von den steinernen Wänden wieder. Eine Figur löste sich aus den Schatten zu seiner Linken.

Mit klarer, unmissverständlicher Drohung trat der den Jungen begleitende Ritter der Königsgarde in das Licht der Fackel und sein Gesicht spiegelte nur allzu deutlich, welch perverses Vergnügen ihm die bloße Andeutung einer Misshandlung zu bereiten schien.

Die bloße, unwillige Geste des Jungen, jedoch ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen. Dieser machte sich dabei nichteinmal die Mühe den Ritter überhaupt anzusehen, stattdessen blieb sein Blick mit geradezu provokanter Herablassung auf Stannis geheftet. „Aber, aber... So schlechte Laune? Onkel? Gefällt Euch Euer Gemach am Ende etwa nicht? Es ist eines unserer besten hier müsst Ihr wissen. Längst nicht alle haben so viel Glück!“

Ein theatralisches Aufseufzen unterstich den ohnehin unverholenen Sarkassmus seiner Worte. 

„Ihr glaubt ja nicht wie schwer es derzeit ist ein so Gutes zu bekommen. Wirklich, Onkel. Wir hatten jüngst einen wahren Ansturm von Besuchern und – beinahe alle waren ‚Feuer und Flamme’, kaum dass sie noch in die Bucht eingelaufen waren,“ höhnte er geradezu boshaftem Vergnügen. 

Ernüchtert verbiss sich Stannis’ bei diesen Worten jede weitere Provokation.

„Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?” fragte er, tonlos. 

„Wem? Den verkohlten Leichen?“ höhnte der Bastard König nun ganz unverholen. „Ach, nun-ja, Ich hoffe irgendwer wird sie fortschaffen, bevor der Geruch ganz und gar unerträglich wird. Aber wie gesagt,– es sind viele...“ 

„Was ist mit _meinem_ Schiff!? Ist es... unversehrt? Nun sagt schon!“ 

„Schiff? Welches Schiff?“ spottete er, „ _Ihr_ habt keine Schiffe, werter Onkel... Nein. _Ich_ habe Schiffe. _Viele Schiffe_. Einige mehr seit der letzten Nacht sogar... Und – eine _Menge_ – Wrackteile...“ 

„Nun - ein oder zwei – mögen davon gekommen sein, wer weiß...“ räumte er dann gönnerhaft ein. 

„Die Seeschlange?!” 

Schweigen. Boshaftes, genussvolles Schweigen.

„Was ist mit meiner Frau? Mei...ner Tochter!?“ er hasste es, wie seine Stimme bei letzterm ins Stocken geriet. Diese Schwäche auskostend hoben sich die goldenen brauen der ‚Löwenbrut’ auch umgehend in gespieltem Erstaunen. 

„Was denn? Ihr habt sie mitgebracht?! Das war ein wenig unvorsichtig, meint Ihr nicht? So viele Schiffe in Trümmern...Wie tragisch.“ 

„Die Seeschlange!?,” beharrte Stannis eindringlich. „Was ist mit ihr!?!“

Der falsche König bedachte ihn mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick, ehe er sich zu einer Erklärung herabließ: “Die auch.“ 

Stannis hasste sich beinahe für die Äußerung des Entsetzens, die ihm bei dieser Erklärung entschlüpfte. 

„Und... die Besatzung?“ keuchte er. 

„Besatzung?” höhnte sein Gegenüber mit unverholenem Spott. 

Im Angesicht derartigen Hohnes fühlte Stannis eine neuerliche Welle des Zornes in sich aufsteigen. „Meine Familie…” verlangte er mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln und wildem Blick zu wissen. „Was ist ist mit ... ihnen?” 

Ein gleichmütiges Schulterzucken war jedoch alles was er zur Antwort bekam. Keine Spur von Ehrgefühl oder Rechtschaffenheit. Der Bastard-König schien sich geradezu in der Seelenqual seines Gefangenen zu sonnen. 

Stannis begriff nur zu gut. „Ihr werdet es mir nicht sagen, nicht wahr?“ schloss er, sichtlich ernüchtert.   

„Nein,“ war die genussvolle, provozierend selbstgefällige Antwort. 

Wortlos starrten sie einander an.

„Warum?“ fragte Stannis schließlich tonos. „Was? Wollt? Ihr denn?“

„ _Das_ möchtet Ihr wohl gerne wissen…“ höhnte der abscheuliche Bengel.

Neuerlicher Ärger flammte in ihm auf. „Ja, ganz genau!“ schnappte er bissig.

Noch immer starrten sie einander an.

„Wißt Ihr es denn überhaupt selbst?“ fragte Stannis schließlich, sichtlich gereizt. 

„Nun was!? Sagt es endlich, damit wir es hinter uns haben!“ 

„Du – hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!“ begehrte sein Gegenüber mit beinahe kindlichen Trotz auf. 

„Ah-” bemerkte Stannis daraufhin, mit überlegener Genugtuung, die den Bastard -Bengel nur noch mehr zu reizen schien. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er da einen überaus empfindsamen Nerv getroffen.

Für einen kurzen Moment glommen die lannister-grünen Augen voller Bosheit und ließen das weithin berüchtigte ‚höllische’ Temperament der ‚Löwenbrut’ offenkundig werden.

„Soll ich jetzt vielleicht?“ durchbrach die Stimme der Königswache das angespannte Schweigen und aus dem Klang seiner Stimme ging deutlich hervor, dass er die Aussicht darauf sehr begrüßen mochte. In unmissverständlicher Geste hob er dazu die eisenbekleidete Hand.  

Der Bastard jedoch lehnte auch diese neuerliche Einmischung mit einer Geste puren Unwillens ab.  

„Nicht heute,” erklärte er mit nahezu tötlicher Herablassung, bevor er sich brüsk abwandte.

Ein Wirbel von Schalachrot und Gold war das letzte dass Stannis Baratheon sah, ehe sein Nicht-Neffe und sein impertinenter, grobschlächtiger Begleiter in den Schatten verschwanden.  

Das Licht der Fackel nahmen sie mit und als ihre Schritte langsam in den Tiefen der Finsternis ringsumher verhallten, blieb Stannis Baratheon in Stille und undurchdringlicher Finsternis zurück mit nichts als Befürchtungen und Hoffnungslosigkeit als seinen Begleitern.   

 

~Joffrey~

 

Es lag nichts furchtsames oder zögerliches in seinen Schritten, als er nun durch die Kerker zurück stürmte. Nur Verärgerung… Wut…und… maßlose Empörung… 

Die Dunkelheit selbst schien vor der rot glühenden Heftigkeit seines Zorns zurückzuweichen, der wie eine Flamme zu lodern schien - und das sollte sie verdammt noch mal auch besser tun! 

Er hatte jedes Recht erzürnt zu sein. _Jedes_ Recht!

In welch herablassender Weise sein Onkel ihn behandelt hatte, hatte ihn tatsächlich in Wut versetzt. Er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken…. Es war vollkommen inakzeptabel. Schlimmer noch als sein Großvater ihn je zu behandeln gewagt hatte... Wie konnte er es bloß wagen!?

Wie gut, dass das kleine schuppige Biest, dass er seine Tochter nannte ebenfalls hier unten festsaß. Es war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte… Er würde ihnen schon zeigen, dass sie so nicht mit ihm umspringen konnten... Er würde ihr die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage bewußt machen! Er würde...

Die schmale Gestalt eines Mädchens regte sich im Hintergrund der Zelle als er an die vergitterten Tür heranntrat und setzte sich auf, um ihn anzusehen. Sie blinzelte in das Licht, nachdem sie zuvor nichts als Dunkelheit umgeben hatte. 

Der flackernde Fackelschein erhellte ihre Züge und ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran um wen es sich handelte.

Sie musste ein wenig jünger sein als er selbst – jedoch nicht viel. Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Abscheu betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, das ganz sicher nicht ohne Liebreiz war.

Sein Blick glitt über die sanften, beinahe noch kindlich weichen Rundungen ihrer Wangen, den anmutigen Schwung ihrer Brauen. Ein Gesicht, das man schön hätte nennen mögen, wäre da nicht das stumpf graue, schuppige Band gewesen, das die Züge ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte wie eine zweite Haut umschloss und von ihrer Stirn über Wange und Kinn hinab reichte, den Konturen ihres Halses folgte um im Kragen ihres hochgeschlossenen, schlichten grauen Wollkleides zu verschwinden. Für einen bizarren, flüchtigen Augenblick fragte er sich – wie weit – es tatsächlich hinunterreichen mochte bevor er den bloßen Gedanken daran voller Unwillen abschüttelte.  

Das lange, dunkelblonde Haar trug sie unspektakulär gescheitelt und am Hinterkopf zusammengefasst, von wo aus es über beinahe den ganzen Verlauf ihres Rückens hinabfiel.

Wahrhaft ausdrucksstark an ihr war jedoch der eindringlich fesselnde Blick ihrer wachen, baratheonblauen Augen, mit denen sie ihn wachsam, doch ohne nennenswerte Furcht betrachtete. Sie sah ihn nur an; nicht wertend, furchtsam, fragend, demütig oder provokativ, sie suchte nicht die offene Konfrontation, wie ihr Vater.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, ruhig, offen und aufmerksam und es verwirrte ihn zusehens.

Jeder, wirklich jeder, fürchtete sein Mißfallen zu erregen, oder schien zumindest irgendetwas zu erhoffen, erwarten oder schlicht weg erschmeicheln zu wollen – irgendeine Reaktion von ihm erpressen zu wollen... ihn lenken, leiten, manipulieren oder gar bestimmen zu wollen...

Dieses schuppige, unscheinbare kleine Ding hingegen, sah ihn einfach nur an und auf geradezu erschreckende Weise berührte ihn das. 

Es erschreckte und faszinierte ihn gleichermaßen und mehr um diesem seltsam sehenden Blick zu entkommen denn aus wirklicher Bosheit trat er die Flucht nach vorn an.

Instinktiv.

„Und Ihr? Sagt nichts! Der Ruf Eurer legendären Schönheit ist Euch vorausgeeilt. Ich bin entzückt Eure bezaubernde Bekanntschaft zu machen werte Cousine.“

Sie bewahrte die Ruhe. Beinahe als habe sie gar nichts anderes erwartet und auf eine geradezu verstörende Weise fühlte er sich ertappt – durchschaut – geradezu beschämt und genötigt seine Beweggründe zu erklären. Und dennoch – Wer war sie denn schon – dieses von Schuppen übersähte, unscheinbare kleine Ding, das dort in einer Zelle seines Kerkers hockte?

Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm und – in gewisser Weise war allein das schon mehr als unheimlich. Und doch musste es einen Weg geben, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Eine Reaktion zu erzwingen. Irgendeine...

Es gab so vieles dass er tun könnte – Das musste ihr doch klar sein! 

Sollte er es ihr beweisen? Sollte er –

„Nun? Habt Ihr mir nichts zu sagen?“ preschte er beherzt vor, entschlossen dem seltsamen Gefühl zu entrinnen, das ihn gefangen hielt. 

„Nichts von Alledem entspricht der Wahrheit. Das wisst Ihr so gut wie ich,“ entgegnete sie ruhig aber bestimmt. 

Ihre ruhige, aufrichtige Antwort warf ihn abermals aus der Bahn, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, bevor er ihr eine weitere Gehässigkeit entgegenschleuderte: „Nunja, etwas schon. Aber seine Familie kann sich wohl niemand aussuchen.“ 

„Auch das ist richtig, tut aber wohl hier nichts zur Sache,“ entgegnete sie schlicht. Sogar ihre Stimme war unvoreingenommen – und so wohltuend, dass er sie einfach nur wieder hören wollte. So verwirrend...

„Was soll _das_ nun wieder heißen?“ nervös strich er sich das Haar aus der Stirn. 

„Das weißt du ganz gut.“ Die vertrauliche Art der Anrede elektrisierte ihn. 

„Hast ....Du… einen Todeswunsch?!“ begehrte er auf, verzweifelt daraum bemüht, die Vorherrschaft zu bewahren, welche ihm mehr und mehr zu entgleiten drohte. 

Cousine Shireen jedoch schien seine Worte ganz anders aufzunehmen schien über alle Bosheit und Drohung hinweg einzig die Frage zu sehen und wahrhaft abzuwägen ehe sie antwortete: „Seltsam das gerade _Ihr_ dies fragt. Und das gerade jetzt.... Denn, es gab durchaus eine Zeit in der ich dachte dass mir der Tod nicht sonderlich viel ausmachen würde. Aber – nein – ich schätze mein Leben und ich würde sehr gern mehr von der Welt sehen als dunkle Verließe oder Türme, bevor es zuende ist.“ 

„Dann solltet ‚Ihr’ Eure Worte vielleicht mit mehr Bedacht wählen,“ schnappte er. 

„Würde dass etwas wesentliches ändern?“

Selbst der Klang ihrer Stimme war – angenehm – sanft – ohne bewußt betörend, naiv oder manipulativ zu sein. Sie verwirrte ihn so sehr. Über die Maßen... Und ihr Blick... So weise – und doch ‚jung’, gleichsam fragend und doch irgendwie wissend – nicht unbedingt freundlich, doch ohne Furcht oder wirkliche Ablehnung – ganz und gar seltsam.   

Sie... _Es...._ Dies alles... war – faszinierend… 

Aber letztendlich hatten neue Spielzeuge ihn schon immer faziniert. Wer sagte schon, dass dies hier anders sein würde? Wer, außer seinen eigenen, bizarren Befürchtungen und wirren Empfindungen? 

“Was ist mit meinen Eltern geschehen? Dem Zwiebelritter?” unterbrach sie nun völlig unerwartet seine überaus unliebsamen Gedanken.

„Nun ja, _einen_ von ihnen haben wir hier,“ erklärte er herablassend.

Dies endlich brachte eine Reaktion.

„Lebend?“ fragte sie eindringlich, beinahe flehendlich.

Er nickte noch bevor er auch nur entschieden hatte, ob diese Information zu geben seinem Spiel überhaupt dienlich sein mochte.

_Wieso nickte er?_

„Und die anderen?“ fragte sie sofort weiter.

Wieso fragte _sie_ hier überhaupt irgendetwas!?

Diesmal jedoch hatte er sich besser im Griff, war weniger überrumpelt und somit war ein bloßes Schulterzucken seine einzige Antwort.

“Wen?” fragte Cousine Shireen daraufhin beinahe furchtsam und allmählich, ganz allmählich, fühlte er wieder festen – vertrauteren – Boden unter den Füßen.

Wie nur hatte sie ihn derart überrumpeln können? 

„Sagt Ihr es mir,“ forderte er heraus und ein vetraut höhnisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, umgab all seine Zweifel und Verwirrung wie eine schützende Rüstung. 

Cousine Shireen blickte auf. „Meinen Vater,“ lautete ihre prompte Schussfolgerung. 

Wut, flammte in ihm auf. Wut und Entäuschung um sein Spiel und all seine Genugtuung betrogen worden zu sein.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“ schnarrte er. „Wer hat es Euch gesagt?!“ 

„Oh Niemand,“ versicherte sie rasch, beinahe gleichmütig. „Doch - welchen _Wert_ hätte ich wohl sonst für Euch?“ 

„Was meint Ihr?“ fragte er, noch immer erzürnt, doch sichtlich verwirrt. Was nur sollte all das nun wieder bedeuten? Sie machte ihn noch ganz verückt! 

Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie beide einander einfach nur an. Grüne Augen, die sich in blaue zu bohren schienen – dann senkte sie ganz plötzlich den Blick und auch das ärgerte ihn.

„Er soll Euren Thronanspruch anerkennen,“ entgegnete Shireen Baratheon nun leise, aber bestimmt, „was sonst?“ 

Wieder war Joffrey schlicht und ergreifend sprachlos. „Klar, doch, was sonst!?“ schnappte er automatisch.

_‚Nun, ich wußte es nicht,’_ schien alles in ihm zu schreien. Auf eine derartige Idee war er selbst noch gar nicht gekommen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Und – warum dann sie? Ein Mädchen, ein bloßes, unscheibares grauschuppenübersähtes kleines schäbiges Ding musste ihn darauf bringen? Und in einer derart verzweifelten, schier hoffnungslosen Lage... Wieso nur hatte sie so gar keine Angst? Cousine Shireen war – seltsam – mehr als das; sie war beängstigend... anders... ganz und gar anders als Alles, was er kannte und er wusste nicht damit umzugehen. 

Und so wich er ihm aus, jenem verwirrenden Blick dieser beunruhigend fesselnden blauen Augen, als sie nun wieder den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen.

Wieso nur _sah_ sie ihn überhaupt derart direkt an?! Sie sollte dergleichen gar nicht wagen... Sie sollte... so gänzlich... anders sein...

Wie, das vermochte er selbst nicht zu sagen, einfach anders eben. Nicht so... so... nicht so gelassen und eindringlich... 

Geradezu präventiv, bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Schlagabtausch mit dieser seltsamen Cousine verlieren konnte, zog er sich zurück, stürmte mehr oder weniger fluchtartig durch die dunklen Tunnel – den ganzen langen Weg hinauf – zurück ans Tageslicht.  

**AN:** Während in der Welt vom Game of Thrones, ‘Cyvasse’ den Vorzug besitzt, erscheint mir der gewünschten Aussage meiner Figuren und der Entwicklung ihrer Handlungen untereinander, anhand eines herkömmlichen Schachspiels besser gedient zu sein. 

Einem Schachspiel angelehnt, zerfällt auch diese Geschichte in die Teile: Eröffnung, Mittelspiel und Endspiel.

 

 

 


End file.
